Lancelot and Guinevere
by katiec32
Summary: missing scenes :)


Lancelot and Guinevere

"We have a long walk ahead of us" said Arthur. Gwen nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes, she composed herself and followed Merlin and Arthur.

They walked silently through the forest. Merlin tried to talk, to joke, to lighten the mood, but received little in reply from either of them. Gwen and Arthur both walked quietly. Gwen kept glancing at Arthur, and he made a point of not looking at her.

They paused around noon for a rest, and Gwen went to get water from the stream. Merlin approached Arthur and gave him a look, "will you just… talk to her?" he pleaded. Arthur frowned, "I don't know what you are talking about" he said flatly. Merlin sighed, "Arthur, please..." he started, but Arthur simply walked away. He sat down on a nearby log and rested his head in his hands, looking down at the ground.

Merlin sighed again and walked away. Gwen returned and walked past him, Merlin gave her a pleading look. She passed him one of the water skins that she had filled and he took it with thanks. She walked quietly over to Arthur and sat down beside him. He raised his head when she sat down, and she held out the water to him. "Thanks" he said flatly, as he took it from her. "Arthur I…." she sighed, "I wanted to say thank you, I know you risked a great deal to rescue me" she said gently, she cautiously reached out and put her hand over his. He sighed and looked at her, "I could not leave you to die…." He took a deep breath, "I am sorry, for what I said earlier. I didn't mean it" he said looking at the ground. "I cannot expect you to wait for me Guinevere" he said sadly. Gwen shook her head, "Arthur I would wait for you forever if I thought this could ever be…" Arthur shook his head, and placed his hand over hers, "It will be" he said seriously. She gave a sad smile and opened her mouth to protest, "It will Gwen" he said firmly.

They heard a loud cracking sound and both looked up sharply. Merlin had returned and trodden on a large stick, which cracked beneath his feet. "Sorry!" he called and gave an apologetic shrug. Arthur quickly released Gwen's hand and stood up. "Come on, we still have far to go" he said. He turned to help Gwen up and she gave him a warm smile. Merlin ran up behind them and grinned, causing Arthur to quickly let go of her hand again and walk off. Merlin looked at Gwen and smiled; he gave her a small nod and squeezed her shoulder and they both turned to follow Arthur.

They now chatted quietly as they walked. Gwen explained what had happened, how Kendrick had forced her to impersonate Morgana, how Lancelot had found her and tried to rescue her, how they had escaped but were again captured. She told them how she had spent her time in the cell, growing more and more worried as Hengist was expecting a ransom to be paid, and she knew none would come. Tears welled in her eyes as she told them she thought she was going to die in that cell, or be thrown to the wildren. "I did not think anyone would come for me" she said softly. Arthur squeezed her gently on the shoulder, "I would never let anyone harm you Gwen" he said seriously. Merlin grinned at them again, and Arthur threw him a sharp look. They walked until nightfall and set up camp for the night, not far from the tunnels of Andor.

The next morning they headed off early. Merlin protested when Arthur insisted they use the tunnels again. Arthur argued that they could not last a day trekking the mountains as they had no food, and besides, he reasoned, they knew that the gaia berries would keep them safe. Merlin relented, and was pleased when they did not encounter any wildren in the tunnels.

They reached the other side and were relieved to reach their horses. They sat down and shared a quick meal before riding for home. They arrived in Camelot not long after noon. Arthur sent Merlin to take the horses back to the stables so he could take Gwen to see Morgana. Merlin gave Arthur a knowing grin, to which Arthur glared "Merlin!" he cautioned, "I'm going!" Merlin said. He paused and gave Gwen a hug, "it's good to have you home Gwen" he said. "Thank you Merlin" she said as she hugged him back. They let go and he walked back to the horses to lead them to the stable.

Arthur turned back to walk up the stairs and Gwen touched him lightly on the arm, "Arthur, I wanted to say I'm sorry…" she said slowly. He shook his head, "there is no need" he said firmly, though he wouldn't meet her eyes. "Come" he said, "Morgana has been worried." She nodded and followed him into the castle; she kept behind him as he walked up the steps. They approached Morgana, who was staring out the window, looking worried. "Morgana. There's someone here to see you" Arthur said as they approached her. She turned to look at him and he stepped aside, Gwen smiled at her and ran up the steps toward her.

"Gwen!" cried Morgana, "I never thought I'd see you again." Morgana hugged her tightly. Gwen hugged her back, she looked at Arthur who looked downcast, he lowered his gaze to the ground and walked off slowly.

Arthur walked back down the steps into the entrance hall, where he found Merlin had returned from the stables.

Merlin regarded Arthur's sad expression and glanced up the stairs and Gwen, who was still hugging Morgana. Arthur momentarily followed his gaze and then put his hand on Merlins shoulder and ushered him out the door. "Come on, we have much to do Today" he said vaguely.

"Don't worry" Merlin said, "it will work out." Arthur frowned at him but didn't say anything. They walked together down the steps and into the square.

"Look on the bright side" said Merlin cheerfully, "you've still got me!"

Arthur frowned at him, "is that supposed to cheer me up?" he asked. Merlin smiled, "thought it might!"

Arthur shook his head, "you really are a complete idiot, aren't you Merlin?"


End file.
